


The General's Special Tea

by jynx



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Command Clones kicking back and relaxing, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, sometimes you just gotta do some shrooms, to relax of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: Cody swiped one of Obi-Wan's teas to drink with his brothers to see what's so damned special.
Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599364
Comments: 8
Kudos: 259





	The General's Special Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So I was having A Day and there was a discussion of Tea earlier this morning and then a wonderful co-worker of mine was talking about someone they knew who had tried shroom tea. Why, of course I had to tell dharmaavocado and instantly say “So the clones totally got into Obi-Wan’s not-tea stash” and the response was “YES”.
> 
> Also, I do plan on adding more which is why this is unfinished.

“What was in that tea?” Wolffe asked as he rolled his shoulders and stared down at Cody. “I feel sick. Everything’s all shimmery and sparkly on one side but not lining up right one the other. Kriffing eye.” He hit the side of his head with a flat palm and stood up. “Everything looks bright, and new. Like the oceans on Kamino. Never thought I’d miss those oceans but I kind of do. I want to go swimming.” 

Cody was splayed out on the deck, eyes closed. “No idea,” he hummed with a tiny smile on his face. “But it’s fantastic and I’m kind of mad that he’s kept it to himself all this time.” 

“To be fair,” Rex said as he yawned and stretched, “the General offers us tea all the time.” 

“You really think he’d offer us _this_ tea?” Ponds asked as he scrolled through his datapad. “I feel like I can take on this entire backlog–mine and my General’s. I don’t think I’ve felt this great since I was decanted.” 

“You want to do my backlog?” Cody asked as he raised his head. “I don’t want to get up. There’s this thought I’m having, it’s a good one, and I want to finish having it.” 

“And what thought is that?” Rex asked as he continued to stretch and move his body. He felt good. He was kind of surprised how good they all felt, considering earlier they had all felt like the room was melting around them, funny as it might have been. Now everything was sparkly and clear and new and they felt amazing. If this was why Kenobi drank all that tea he could totally understand it. 

Though, he would have to ask how he managed to _work_ through the melting walls and faces bit. That was distracting. 

“You,” Cody said from where he still refused to move from the floor. “You like staring at my General’s ass. And his face. And his hands. And his everything. You got something you wanna tell us, Rex?” 

Rex blinked at Cody, feeling the eyes of all his brothers on him, as the door opened. “I mean, sure. I wouldn’t mind shoving Kenobi up against a wall and showing him a good time.” Rex heard spluttering and a quiet snicker. He turned and gave his own little hum as he considered who had joined them. “General Skywalker, General Kenobi. Ahsoka.” 

Ahsoka had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide in…horror? Delight? He wasn’t sure. Skywalker looked like someone had either stabbed him in the gut or walked over his grave. Kenobi looked deeply entertained. 

“I had wondered where my tea went,” General Kenobi said with a smile that was as good as a smirk. “Please tell me that you fine gentlemen didn’t drink it all?” 

“Nah,” Cody said, still refusing to get to his feet. “Boil and Waxer helped me get it so I figured they should have some too. There were some others who were curious so…between us, them, and the rest of the men? You’re out of tea, sir. You should get some more.” 

General Kenobi huffed and crossed his arms. “You should be glad I like all of you as much as I do.” 

“What _tea_?!” Skywalker demanded. “Your tea is awful!” 

General Kenobi’s smile was slow and could only be categorized as evil. Rex wanted that smile directed at him. Maybe he could get the General alone, naked, and then he’d get that smile again. He’d be good for that. By the horrified, and amused, looks directed his way he’d said that out loud. 

“Let’s just say that some times that when wants to…_relax_, one finds mind-altering substances the best way to do so,” General Kenobi said primly, smoothing his hands over his spotless tunics. 

“Are they _high_?” Ahsoka squeaked in shocked disbelief. 

“Force no,” Kenobi said with an amused twitch of his lips. They were nice lips. Pretty lips. Rex wondered how they’d taste. “There’d be a lot more activity and laughter if they were. Or mindless smiling. No, they’ve come down from their trip and are merely feeling the after affects of a pleasant experience.” 

“You don’t take drugs,” Skywalker accused. “You’re too, too…_you!”_

General Kenobi blinked at Skywalker before smiling at patting his cheek. “Sometimes a good blunt was the only way to deal with Qui-Gon without putting my fist through his face. I’m going to leave you in charge of dealing with these four, I need to see who else needs minding.” He sighed, casting an amused look at them. “And comm Quin and tell him I need more tea. Already. Dammit.” 


End file.
